Truth or Dare: Behind the Scenes
by Cutie1466
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the cameras went off. Well there are some crazy things that go down and you should be there for them. Join Cutie and Crash as they tell the stories of what happened.


**Behind The Scenes: Chapter 4**

The lights came on in the Christmas themed studio. When they turned on they showed a cat girl and wolf boy sitting on the couch. The cat girl know as Cutie was pinned down by the wolf boy know as Crash as he playfully nibbled on her ear.

"Crash stop it~" Cutie said blushing as she struggled to get out of Crash's grip.

"How can I when your purs are so hot." Crazy whispered as he smirked at the girl under him

Crash continued to nibble at Cuties ear, enjoying the seductive purs coming from Cuties mouth. While puring Cutie couldn't help but notice that the red light on the camera was on.

Cutie eyes widened as she used her hidden strength to push Crash on the floor.

"Ahh! Crash we are on the air!" Cutie yelled as she sat up and crossed her legs to try and look professional.

"Ow why did you have to push me?" Crash rubbed his head as he got up and sat next to Cutie.

"Hello to all of our Crashn' Cuties out there and welcome to this new series called PPG Games: Behind the Scenes."

"On this show we show you what happens off camera when no one is looking."

"Have you ever wondered what happened after Butch kissed Blossom in chapter 4?"

"Don't remember well here's a short flashback on the kiss."

 **~Flashback to Chapter 4~**

 ** _"Blossom good news you have a fan and that fan wants you to French kiss Butch." Ashley said._**

 ** _"WHAT!" Buttercup and Brick yelled at the same time._**

 ** _"Uh ok but only if Butch is ok with it." Blossom said as she blushed._**

 ** _"I mean it's a dare so we kinda have to." Butch said turning red._**

 ** _Butch gets up and sits in Bubbles seat next to Blossom and they lean in till their lips meet. Then Butch licks Blossom's lips asking for permission and Blossom gives it to him as they kiss Butch puts his hands on Blossom's hips and Blossom wraps her arms around his neck…_**

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Don't remember it at all? Well it's because you haven't read the story and you should because who wouldn't." Cutie said.

"I know I would. So what happened after this kiss Cutie?"

"Well this was before Crash got here so basically what happened was…"

 **~After Episode 4~**

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." Cutie said as she watched all of her friends leave to go home.

"So Brick we're cool right?" Butch asked as he walked beside Brick.

Brick continued to walk ahead of Ashley and his brothers without saying anything back to Butch. Boomer and Ashley walked up to walk next to Butch.

"I've never seen Brick this angry before." Ashley said looking at Butch.

"Yeah he's so gonna get you back." Boomer said watching Bricks back.

Meanwhile Butch on the other hand was freaking out.

'Their right Brick doesn't hold in his anger unless he's planning to put someone in a coma and I just kissed the girl he's in love with I'm gonna die!' Butch thought as they walked in Mojos House.

 **~Timeskip to the next morning~**

Butch heard giggling as he stirred awake.

"This is priceless."

Butch opened his eyes to see Boomer standing by his door holding in a laugh.

"Ashley get in here!"

"What Boomer I trying video call Cutie?" Ashley said as she walked in Butch's room holding a tablet.

Ashley looked at Butch and started laughing really hard. Boomer then joined her as he took out his phone and took a picture.

"Send me that Boomer and you look adorable in your pjs, Baby I mean Butch." Ashley and Boomer laughed together as they rolled on the floor.

"What are you laughing at and- Ahhhh!" Butch screamed as he looked down at his clothes. Butch was wearing a pink baby bonnet, pink baby booties, a diaper, and a pink bib that said 'Not Cool'.

"Why would you go to sleep in that?" Boomer asked as he got off the floor.

"I didn't put this on! It was-it was...Brick."

"The same Brick that is an expert in gore, war, and strategy?" Boomer asked looking at Butch with a blank face.

"The same Brick that studies torture methods and loves dangerous weapons like knives and guns?" Ashley asked looking at Butch with a blank face.

Boomer and Ashley slowly turned their heads to look at each other and then bust out laughing.

"Yeah right! Brick wouldn't demote himself to one of your stupid pranks!" Boomer leaned on the door.

"Anyway get dress we have to go help Cutie." Ashley walked out with Boomer following behind her.

 **~At the Studio~**

Cutie opened the door to let Ashley and the boys in.

"Hey guys are you ready to get to work?" Cutie asked putting on a hard hat after giving one to Ashley.

"What are we working on?" Boomer asked.

"Well we are fixing the hole Bubbles made. Now Ashley, you and me will go get the paint. Boomer you got to the home and improvement store and pick up the supplies I order. Brick go get some new pipes and install them. Butch you take a nap." As Cutie told them Boomer and Brick left to go do their job.

"Why do I have to take a nap?"

"Because we don't need you to be so tired you put on a diaper again." Cutie and Ashley laughed as they walked out.

"It was Brick! I know it was." Butch laid down and started to drift off to sleep.

 **~When Butch Woke Up~**

"Mommy that's not fair! You said I can't play in the fountain. How come he gets to do it." Butch heard as he opened his eyes to see people looking at him and the police walking up to him.

"Huh?"

"Sir, you know public indecency is a crime right?" The officer said as he looked at Butch.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sir you are naked."

Butch looked to see that he was in fact naked in the fountain at the mall.

"Ahhhh!"

"Sorry sir but we have to take you in. Get him a towel."

 **~At the Police Station~**

"Butch Jojo you made bail." Said a female officer as she opened the cell letting Butch leave.

Cutie, Ashley and Boomer was standing in the waiting room.

"Butch I know you don't listen to me all the time but why is it when I tell you to take a nap you had to go sleep naked in the fountain?" Cutie said as they walked out.

"I didn't! When I closed my eyes I was in the studio. Then I woke up in the mall. It was-"

"Brick. Whatever you say." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Cutie you believe me don't you?" Butch asked as they walked up to the boys house.

"Of course I do. If you say it's true then you have my support. Just don't make me pay your bail next time."

 **~In Blossom's Room~**

"Blossom! Open up! Hurry!" Blossom heard as someone banged on her pink lace curtain covered window.

Blossom put her book down and quickly flew over to the window. She opened it only to have Butch rush in and close the window. Butch stood there trying to catch his breath.

"Butch what happened to you?" Blossom asked as she looked at his ripped and torn clothing.

"Bricks what happened to me! He put some weird stuff in my soap now all of these squirrels are trying to eat me! Blossom you have to help me!" Butch sat down next to Blossom on her bed.

"Why do I have to help you?"

"Because no one else believes me they think I'm just pranking myself. Please Blossom help me." Butch put his hands on Blossom's biceps and put his head on shoulder. Blossom pat his back feeling bad for Butch. Before Blossom could agree Brick in her room.

"Blossom I the snacks for the movie..." Brick walked in sitting down the bag he had in his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing here Butch?" Brick grabbed Butch by his collar with his eyes on fire.

"Brick it's not what it looks like." Butch said as he coward in Bricks hands.

Blossom looked at the scene before her and got off her bed to get in between the two.

"Ok that's enough!" Blossom toke Butch from Bricks hand and set him on his feet.

"Brick this has to stop! You can't keep doing this to Butch. It was one kiss and I told you it meant nothing. If your going to punish Butch then you might as well punish me too." Brick looked into Blossoms eyes and slowly calmed down. He then looked at Butch and sighed.

"Fine I'll stop for you Blossom." Brick grabbed Blossoms waist and pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her. "Because I love you Blossom."

Blossom stood there shocked at Bricks confusion. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Butch."

"Yeah."

"We're cool. Now seriously get the fuck out."

 **~End of Flashback~**

"And that's what happened after Butch and Blossoms kiss." Cutie finished.

"Wow that was a good one to start off with."

"Now for some announcements."

"We will not be updating 2 days in a row."

"No we aren't sorry."

"We will be updating 6 days in a row!"

"Yeah we will! We just have so much Christmas spirit that we want to share it with you guys."

"This will be from 21-26. Cutie tell them what to expect."

"Well the 21st is this story, 22nd-24th will be Songfics and 25th-26th will be Truth or Dares."

"So give us some holiday themed truth or dares and you just might find yourself in our next chapter."

"We Love all of you Crashn' Cuties and thank you for the name suggestion. We love it."

"Just like you love me?" Crash asked as he wrapped his arms around Cutie.

"Shut it! Anyway we will see you guys tomorrow and we love you." Cutie said as Crash pulled her on to his lap.

"I'm Crash." Crash then started to nuzzle into Cuties neck nibbling with his canines.

"And I'm Cutie." Cutie said as she tried to get away only to have Crash hold her tighter.

"And we are out."


End file.
